Do I look nice today?
by BlackCranez21
Summary: As happy voices eagerly sound throughout the mansion, hurried footsteps of workers shoes on the hardwood floors resonate loudly. The soft sound of bells ring in the distance because today symbolizes the beginning and death of those we love the most. A ReijiXReader one-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Diabolik Lovers._

 __

 _(Y/N): Your Name_

 _(L/N): Last Name_

 _(H/C): Hair Color_

 _(E/C): Eye Color_

* * *

"Reiji!" A sudden voice yelled down the noisy hallways.

Even as a vast amount of people had crowded the mansion, the vampire easily distinguished the voice from all the others. For it was a voice he desired to hear day in and day out, he never knew how fulfilling it was just to have that one girl call his name. Like sweet bells late at night, it chimed softly, almost angelic.

"Reiji! Do I look nice in this dress?" With a soft giggle and twirl, (Y/N) spun around in her floor-length dress. A big smile lighting up her pretty face at seeing the tall male before her.

Stifling the upward tug of his lips, he gave a blank expression and pushed up his glasses with a practiced hand. "You look quite distinguished for the occasion."

The (H/C) haired girl pouted and crossed her arms childishly over her chest in mock disappointment. "Come on Reiji-kun! Don't be so stoic. Smile!"

With her gloved hands, she reached up to his face and pulled at the sides of his lips, an uneven smile forming on his face. He rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, resisting the urge to take her hands into his. The silk cloth of the gloves felt comforting against his cheeks, and she looked absolutely stunning in her white dress. It complimented her figure perfectly. Of course it did though, who else had fitted the dress?

"Oh hey! Are you ready to go yet? The ceremony starts pretty soon you know." Quickly moving her hands off his face, a small part of Reiji yearned for her touch once more. Only (Y/N) had that effect on him. "We really have to be going. Plus I don't know how much longer I can be in this tight dress. My bodies aching!"

A chuckle resonated within the vampires throat as he pulled her in by the waist. She let out a yelp of surprise, her (E/C) eyes big with surprise. "Just a few more hours and then you can change into something more comfortable. Okay?"

A big grin formed over her pink lips. "Okay Reiji. Thanks for all the support and for getting the dress ready." Wrapping her arms around the mans neck, she pulled him in for a tight hug. Her face pressed into his oddly warm chest, as he held her tightly around the waist. "Your an amazing friend."

The vampire mentally cringed at her last statement. _Friends_. That's all she would ever see them as, nothing more than friends. It was for the better though, she was after all never going to be his.

"Reiji?" A worried frown creased her face as she looked up at his face that was twisted with unmasked pain. (Y/N) pressed a hand up to his forehead in concern. "Are you feeling well? I don't want you to pass out like befo-"

He quickly cut her off by placing a finger up to her lips. The vampire was just too proud to admit that he worked himself thin that one day. To make matters worse, _she_ was there to see everything. From all the people to have witnessed such a despicable side to him, of course it would be (Y/N). The (H/C) haired girl had nursed him, watched over him, and made him amazing raspberry tea that entire day. Any other person would have loved such treatment but not Reiji. It meant that he was vulnerable. He wanted to be anything but weak, especially around (Y/N). If anything, **he** was the one that wanted to be the one to nurse her, **he** was the one that wanted to make her tea, and **he** was the one who wanted to watch over the soft hearted women. Reiji above all else, just wanted to return the sentiment.

No one ever cared to show him the care that (Y/N) showed him on a daily basis. It was so sweet, her actions were both addicting and sickening at the same time. Why would she treat such a useless piece of crap as human? He didn't deserve forgiveness from his actions, and yet she was always _there_. She wasn't like anyone else he had ever known in his centuries of living. (Y/N) was definitely one-in-a-million. She deserved the best that life had to offer and that wasn't him.

With a quick movement, he carefully grabbed hold of her hand still placed on his forehead. His hand lingered a second longer than it should have in the hold before he dropped her gloved hand back to her side. A look of confusion and slight hurt passed over her face for a brief moment but Reiji had already turned his head off to the side. Disappointment was not a look that he ever wanted to see, especially on her.

"I'm okay. I insist. Please don't worry too much about me. Today is supposed to be all about you." He forced a small smile on his face to ease her worry.

The frown had finally eased from her face but the look in her eyes showed she didn't believe his words. For now, (Y/N) would give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay Reiji. I trust you."

He hated those words so much. _I trust you._

Those words entitled so much more than what just met the surface.

The way her (E/C) eyes sparkled with honesty, showed her true intentions. It didn't mean she simply trusted he was feeling okay. It meant she was willing to put her faith in his every word. It meant she believed in him. It meant she wanted him to be fully open with her.

Guilt crept up his cold lifeless heart at his dishonesty but it wasn't like he liked to lie. He honestly wanted to just spill his entire heart and being to (Y/N) and in a perfect world maybe she would have accepted him for who he was despite his faults, but he couldn't. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't tell the (H/C) haired girl the truth. Sometimes secrets were meant to be kept and this was one of those times. While the vampires feelings tore his heart to shreds, that was okay. As long as (Y/N) was safe and happy, he could be content with himself as well.

"I know this is quite unprofessional but can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Reiji softly asked the girl in front of her, already beginning to regret his words.

A comforting smile pulled at her cherry pink lips. "Of course Reiji. You know you can tell me anything right?" She softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

The purple haired vampire stared hard into (Y/N)'s eyes. "What if I said-"

"Oi! (Y/N)!"

Just as Reiji started off his sentence, a loud voice called out to the pair. The mood quickly changed as a familiar red haired vampire stood before the pair. With a confident smirk on his face and green eyes reflecting his larger than life ego, Ayato quickly grabbed hold of (Y/N)'s arm. "Come on. Your late!"

Surprise followed by alarm took over the woman's face as she quickly turned back to Reiji. "Sorry. I gotta be going! Talk to you later?"

Giving him no time to respond, the (H/C) haired girl quickly spun around and ran down the stairs. The vampire stood there speechless for a few moments before sighing quietly to himself. As he watched her retreating figure finally disappear from his line of vision, the vampire decided to head to the room as well.

* * *

Standing in front of the large crowd of familiar faces seated before him, Reiji found it hard to believe it was actually happening. The room was decked out in fancy white orchards and roses with every chair faced towards the center of the room where the blinding white altar stood. Lined with beautiful white lace and ribbon, it was probably (Y/N)'s idea to have it so fancy today. She was so happy with the idea of planning this event, it really showed with the outcome. The room was dead quiet as all eyes focused on the couple standing tall at the altar.

To be honest, Reiji also had his eyes trained in that direction but instead of having his attention on the pair, he always felt his eyes unconsciously stray to (Y/N). With a bright smile etched onto her defined face, she looked so content and beautiful in her classy white dress. Today was her wedding though; who wouldn't feel happy?

"Do you (Y/N) (L/N) take Shu Sakamaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

A bright smile made her face more beautiful than anything else on the planet as she answered: "I do."

Reiji felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at her response. He knew what she was going to say but a small part of his head wanted her to say no. He didn't want to know she was happy marrying _him_. That smile was supposed to only belong to him. It wasn't supposed to be shown to Shu or Ayato or anyone else in the room. Reiji knew it was selfish but he wanted (Y/N)'s smiles only to himself.

"Do you Shu Sakamaki take (Y/N) (L/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The smallest of smiles uplifted the blonde vampires face as he answered: "I do."

The fat priest smiled warmly at the pair as he brought his folded hands up to into the air and proudly announced the next words. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Not minding the many cheers coming from the audience, the pair interlocked their lips in a loving kiss. Having all attention drawn to the now married couple, no one noticed the devastated frown that appeared on the purple haired males face for the shortest of seconds. His eyes shined with unmasked sadness for the briefest of moments as his calm facade crumbled down before him. No matter how long he had tried to accept the fact, he couldn't. Nothing could prepare him for the loss he had that day. Loud cheers happening in the building completely masked it as a heart shattered into millions of unfixable pieces.

* * *

Staring mindlessly into his glass of champagne spiked heavily with hard liquor, Reiji felt no change in his mood. A neutral expression was on his face but his mood continued to stay dark with unspoken feelings. He sighed knowing no amount of alcohol would change his mind. Times like this, he hated how tolerant he was of drinks.

His demeanor remained relatively the same on the outside but his red eyes were a shade darker. The vampire quickly poured the drink down his warming throat and heaved a soft sigh before standing up.

To be honest, he wasn't even sure what he was accomplishing by being at the after party but seeing as it wasn't helping his agitation any less, Reiji decided to leave before anyone noticed. Just he managed to turn around, a voice that he longed to hear called out for him. "Reiji."

The tone in which the words were spoken were oddly enough softer than normal, and out of sheer curiosity he turned around for her. Almost instantly he regretted it.

With a softer than feather smile that churned his empty stomach and made his cold blood turn hot. (Y/N) clasped her hands innocently in front of her as she stared up at him, a soft blush coating her cheeks from all the drinks she had that night. He had rarely seen such an expression on her face.

The male noticed no one had followed her to the back tables where he sat alone. It probably meant she wanted to talk to him in private about something important. He was now fully curious as to what she was here for. "Sorry about leaving you so suddenly then. I came to talk to you about before."

As soon as she ended the sentence, he knew what she was going to say but he didn't want her to continue. She wouldn't want to hear his question anyways, so for the moment being, he wanted just few more moments. Just a few more moments of him and her alone.

"(Y/N)-chan!" A high voice shouted loudly a few feet away as the speaker quickly embraced the (H/C) haired girl in a tight hug. Yui had a big grin on her face as she energetically bounced in the embrace. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for the both of you! You look so amazing in your dress tonight."

(Y/N) stiffly laughed at the energetic blonde before pulling herself away. She really wanted to continue her talk with Reiji without interruption.

As she finally managed to push the happy Yui off, (Y/N) looked at the spot where Reiji once stood only to find it empty. She frowned with deep disappointment that he was gone. The conversation that they were having before nagged at the back of her head and caused a throbbing pain in her heart.

* * *

Heaving a sigh of relief, Reiji found himself outside the mansion walking alongside the border between the forest and the neatly clipped garden. He ran a hand through his messy hair and closed his eyes in fatigue. The day weighed heavily on his shoulders as he turned tired ruby eyes back to the mansion.

Reiji didn't want to go back into that loud messy party. It was annoying having so many people talk with one another and ruin the clean house.

His mind ached with disgust at the idea of organizing the mess that had been his home. The only good thing that actually seemed to come out of today was that blonde airhead, Yui. Had she not interrupted the conversation when she had, it would have been a very awkward conversation for him. She really couldn't have come at a better time. There was no way what he was planning to ask her wouldn't have some deep consequences to it. Thankfully, he would never know the outcome of the situation, nor would he have known her response. (Y/N) could now go on living her perfect life with no regrets. Shu would protect her; Reiji truly believed that. He chuckled darkly to himself, his brother was more deserving of her love anyways. He had sinned far too much to be happy. Tucking his hands into the deep pockets of his tailored shirt, Reiji pulled out a small shiny ring. He glanced at the silver band encrusted with diamonds before shutting his ruby red eyes in pain. Swiftly closing his palm, Reiji threw the meaningless object far into the forest. His sharp vampire hearing picked up the soft sound of the ring dropping onto the dirt ground as he continued to walk away with no destination in mind. As long as he could get away, anywhere he ended up was fine.

* * *

 _This was... A lot harder to write than I thought. XD Well anyways, I finally wrote a one-shot for every Sakamaki brother. Feel free to leave a review if you love it, hate it, or if you're just confused. I also take requests so if you want, leave me a review or PM me on which DL character you want to read about. Till then, much love for reading!  
_


End file.
